


收养 又名 达米安·韦恩是如何变成猫痴的

by aivsl



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即使十年过后，达米安依旧对蝙蝠家族的其他人以姓氏相称，这也许和他收养的猫有点关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	收养 又名 达米安·韦恩是如何变成猫痴的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acquisitions a.k.a. How Damian Wayne Became A Crazy Cat Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379045) by [Gen X (GenX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenX/pseuds/Gen%20X). 



十年过去了，达米安依旧坚持以姓氏相称。格雷森。陶德。德雷克。（“韦恩，”提姆始终坚持，即使这么多年过去了，只是提到“德雷克”，还依旧会引发争执。）布朗。可他的前任们所不知的是，达米安觉得他现在有个无比充分的理由。

*

达米安在十七岁时捡回他的第一只猫。当时他在罪案现场善后。所有居民都已被安全疏散，可他们的家全毁了。最终，他们不得不全部迁徙。当一切尘埃落定之后，又过了几天，达米安回去采集样本，也正是那时他发现了这只黑白花猫。猫有个跳蚤项圈，却没有猫牌也没有追踪芯片。

这显然是只家猫，而，既然它一直在这四周晃悠，达米安颇为肯定它曾经就住在这栋现已废弃的公寓楼里。达米安把它带回去，尽职地张贴各种告示和广告。几个礼拜过去了，始终杳无音讯，而达米安不得不承认他如释重负。他已经开始习惯有只猫在他身边晃悠。

猫不但受过良好训练，也很独立，这都是达米安欣赏的特质。这只猫对他的情绪也有极佳的感知力。他喜欢夜间外出，不过到了早上总会回来，闲躺在公寓门口的台阶上，等达米安回来。尽管达米安及其不愿承认，不过他不讨厌每天都被这样迎接。

在公寓里的时候，这只猫喜欢栖息在狭窄的表面上，比如沙发后背、或是封闭狭小的窗槛，却从不给人摇摇欲坠感。直到这只黑白花猫将冰箱顶列为他最爱的栖息地之一时，达米安终于给他选好了名字。

小小的银牌挂在朴素的黑色项圈上，上面写着“理查德”。

*

收养杰森的过程是场令人兴致盎然的折磨。这只橙斑猫最近总在街坊附近现身。它四处寻找残羹剩饭，还经常为此和别的猫打架，可它从不退缩。有好多次，理查德带着被拔了几撮毛、一身挠痕回到家中，对此达米安并非熟视无睹。

有一天，达米安回家，发现两只猫正对吼，声音响得足以惊动整个街区。达米安观察了全程，好奇谁会成为最后的赢家。两只猫几乎旗鼓相当，不过那只斑猫比理查德更激进些。达米安常发现自己正在教育他的黑白花猫——“你不该被他牵着鼻子走。”——在他给猫疗伤的时候。

差不多三个月后，有一天达米安回家，发现那只流浪猫一动不动地躺在公寓门口的石阶上，血流了一地。理查德在旁边转来转去，照料保护着它。从猫身侧的深深的凿口来看，达米安猜测斑纹猫这次是惹上一条狗、或其他什么它赢不了的大型动物。

直到流浪猫被迅速移送至兽医处急救，达米安盯着登记表看的时候，它才终于有了名字。登记表上饲主的名字和宠物的名字都要填，而达米安写下来浮现在脑海中的第一个名字。尽管他还有些疑虑，不过他们之间的相同点实在太明显了，而就在兽医候诊室里，杰森正式加入这个家庭。

幸好，斑纹猫比较自得其乐。他常常一出去就是几日不归，可最终还是会又在公寓中露面，而每次回家后都会朝理查德猛扑过去。达米安宁愿杰森独立些，原因之一便是这只猫有个坏习惯，每当达米安在睡得不安稳时，他总会去抓达米安的脚。

（达米安还立誓一旦这只猫有把他闷死在睡梦中的企图，他会毫不犹豫地阉了杰森。）

*

达米安没打算要第三只猫。两只就足够了。两只猫能互相取乐（如果猫打架也算取乐方式之一的话）而且他们都相当独立。达米安不想自找麻烦养只小奶猫。养第三只猫不仅毫无必要，还暗示他已陷入一种会令他不快的境地。达米安坚称是他在养宠物，而非被宠物们爬到他头上。

不过，达米安的感受也没法阻止那只英短幼崽跟踪他家的黑白花猫。而最恼人的还是理查德看起来很享受这份关注，达米安敢发誓，他的猫还在鼓励它这么干。

一切迹象都逃不过达米安的双眼，比如他发现那些失踪的食物被带到室外，甚至有时达米安还能在沙发和床上找到灰色的猫毛。他对理查德好好说教了一番，还试着确保那只猫只需透过他的口吻便能领悟那些话语背后的含义。

于是每次离开公寓时，达米安都会确保门窗紧闭。不幸的是，谁也没法阻止那只小东西停在防火梯上，至少它这行径没违反城市管理条例。达米安试着说服自己，他布置的防护措施已经绰绰有余，而如果他的猫想扮演社区里所有流浪猫的妈妈，那么理查德得靠他自己管理，也不许把它们带回公寓。

这法子奏效了，直到进入十月后，一场初雪覆盖整座城市，某天早上达米安回到家中，发现那只英短栖息在防火梯之上，睁着大大的猫眼睛看着他。达米安无动于衷地看回去。英短没喵喵叫着试图吸引他的注意，而是在一块黑色织物里蜷得更紧了，达米安怀疑那是他的某件运动衫。

理查德把他冷处理了好几个小时，最后在达米安开门取信的时候从前门溜了出去。之后他绕着公寓楼打转，和小猫一起蹲在生锈的平台上，还一度在窗外喵个不停。半个小时后，达米安就举手投降了。

他无言地打开公寓的窗，看着理查德轻轻地把小猫推进来，而这只小猫没像这里是它自己的地盘那样进来过才怪。（顺便一提，小猫进来后都没东张西望，达米安知道这不是它第一次拜访。）理查德甩掉了盖在身上的雪，领着小猫到食盆旁，然后蜷在达米安的膝盖上，感激地轻舔着他。

出于某种恶意，达米安给英短取名为“杰克逊”。

*

达米安不想收养那只三色猫。他真的不想。她吵死了，总是叫个不停好引起别人的注意。达米安同意在他同学（她叫阿曼达，有一头长金发，理科很棒，历史一塌糊涂）和父母一起外出度假的时候帮她照看几星期猫。十五天后，阿曼达给他打了个电话，说她父亲忽然得到了个在莱克斯集团工作的机会，他们得马上搬去大都会。

接着，阿曼达说莱克斯集团已经同意重新安置他们，不过给他们找了间公寓而非一栋房子。公寓里不能养宠物，即使是猫也不行。也许，阿曼达满怀期望地问道，如果达米安没法给这只小猫找到个新家，那么也许他能收养她？

达米安记下了要去查查阿曼达的父亲是干什么的，不过是为了监视下卢瑟最近又在动什么疯狂的念头，他告诉阿曼达他会照料好的。

他们给猫起名叫泡泡，在达米安看来是个毫无新意的名字。事实上，他在她住下的这段时间里，从未用那个名字叫过她。而用毫无新意来形容这只三色猫也一样适合。她对打架很不在行。她喜欢呜呜叫着还滚来滚去，只要有人拍拍她就会露出肚皮。她还笨拙的要命，从没成功地不掉进水果篮就直接跳到冰箱顶。

她还总被他的衣服吸引。她特别喜欢窝在他的运动衫或斗篷里，他甚至还见到过她在洗衣筐里午睡。（她还喜欢在达米安睡觉时蜷缩在他身边，而虽然他绝对不会承认的，不过那时小猫看起来特别可爱。

尽管屡战屡败，可她从不气馁，即使达米安用水瓶朝她喷水，她只会甩甩毛继续去做她那些每周目标，这个习惯确实令人费解。达米安觉得自己能给她找到个新家，可这样做差不多约等于承认自己的失败。如果他不能训练好这只小猫……

一旦决定收养她，达米安就给她起了个新名字，“斯蒂芬妮”。

*

“你也意识到了即使就达米安而言，这都太怪了。”提姆朝英短瞟了一眼。

“哎，明显就很怪啊。”斯蒂芬妮和三色猫一起玩着她的发带。小猫太兴奋了，老扑不中目标导致总是滑过厨房地板。“不过也很可爱嘛。”

“它看起来没什么危害。”迪克补充道，尽管他不确定该怎么看待那些和他们同名的小猫绕着他们转。（他用了十分钟试图把那只橘色的猫从沙发下引出来，结果只是多了好几条抓痕。）

“你说是就是吧。”提姆听起来没被说服。

事实上，英短真把提姆有些弄怕了。那只猫足足盯了他五分钟，提姆都说不准它有没眨过眼。他坚信达米安专门训练过这只猫让它这样干，为的就是亲自激怒他。（他也不知道对于达米安用他的中间名给猫起名是该感到感激还是侮辱。）最后，提姆决定完全无视那只英短，回去有一搭没一搭地摸着那只黑白花猫，它在他的抚摸之下咕噜咕噜地叫着。

“要知道，”斯蒂芬妮说道，朝着他们笑得仿若一只捕到金丝雀的猫。“他还漏了一只罗宾。”

*

三天后，达米安回家时发现门阶上放了个纸板箱。纸板箱上有个大圆孔，还会微微挪动。他用了两秒来确认这不是个炸弹或者陷阱，而他连附在上面的卡片都不用看就知道是谁送的。

当他打算把那只波斯暹罗混种（真是可怕的组合）从箱子里抱起来时，小猫抓了他几道。达米安都没缩手。他每晚受的伤比这厉害多了，而这几爪子比他之前带杰森去兽医接受注射时挨得几下比根本不算什么。

他没给小猫留下什么深刻印象，反之亦然。

达米安叹了口气，一只手托着猫，打开公寓的门。他把猫箱踢了进去。达米安皱起眉头，意识到如果他想表现出自己的不满大概就得好好探讨一下他独特的猫咪命名系统，而这是他宁愿避而不谈的事。

达米安又叹起了气。他很清楚他们在期待什么。他们所选的品种已经将他们的意图交代的一清二楚。（更不用说还有布朗在箱子上色彩斑斓的涂鸦了。）

达米安把小猫举起来，注视着它。

“我无意分享。”他草率地解释了一句。

取而代之的，达米安叫这只猫“布鲁斯”。


End file.
